


Worth It

by noisulli



Category: SHINee
Genre: Couches, Idek i tried to be funny, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Taemin is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisulli/pseuds/noisulli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idek. sorry about my english.</p></blockquote>





	Worth It

The couch creaks under them as they move. The warmth of Taemin's body under Jonghyun is dizzying and he wants more of it. There are way too many layers of clothes between them for his liking, but undressing would require them to separate their lips. He pushes Taemin into the cushion as they kiss. He slowly gives up on thinking, lust clouding his brain, but when Taemin turns his head to the side, exposing his neck, Jonghyun gets the message. Pulling on the worn out shirt to expose more skin, he peppers kisses from his collarbone up to his ear, then sucks at his earlobe.

"You have no idea how hot you are right now." he breathes against smooth skin, voice husky. Everything about Taemin is mesmerizing. His voice, his touch, his scent - his scent alone is enough to drive Jonghyun crazy.

Taemin whimpers as the older finally bites at his neck. He grabs Jonghyun's hand that rests in his hair and guides it down his body before showing it down his pants. Jonghyun lets out a soft sigh when he feels Taemin's half hard dick twitch under his fingers. The position is uncomfortable, and he can't even move his hand inside Taemin's way too tight jeans. Unwillingly, but he witdraws his hand and sits up hastily to unbotton the younger's jeans, kneeling over his hips. Taemin follows him and connects their lips in an open mouthed kiss. His hands wander downwards from Jonghyun's chest to his waist, grabbing his belt buckle to pull him closer. Jonghyun grabs his hair and yanks his head back. For a moment he's worried that he was being too rough, but Taemin doesn't seem to mind, Jonghyun feels him smiling into the kiss. Jonghyun groans when Taemin squeezes his ass with enough force to bruise, and he's sure he shouldn't be this worked up after a few minutes of dry humping.

The next moment, Taemin is buckling up and pushing him backwards by his chest and Jonghyun tries, tries to keep his balance by holding onto him, but he fails. He fails, and he stumbles down the sofa, hitting the hard wood floor with a helpless yelp, still latched onto Taemin, who falls on top of him.

"Ah, shit." is all Taemin blurts out as he slowly pushes himself up from Jonghyun's heaving chest to sit back between his spread legs. He is panting, his swollen, saliva slicked lips are slightly open, and he pushes his fringe back from his eyes with a swift motion and... The little shit is gorgeous as ever, and Jonghyun struggles to be angry at him.

"Yes, I'm okay, thanks for asking." Jonghyun whines, rubbing the back of his head that will most definitely bruise. "What was that about?" He is also quite sure that he tastes blood on the tip of his tongue.

"Sorry." Taemin says, with no regret or shame in his voice whatsoever. "I wanted to be on top."

"Well, you are now, brat." Jonghyun nudges at Taemin's side with a knee.

Taemin cocks his head to the side. "Yeah, I am." He flashes a self satisfied grin as he finally unzips his jeans. He leans down to kiss Jonghyun again, slowly, and almost, just almost apologetically. Jonghyun wraps his legs around Taemin's waist and his arms around his neck.

Getting fucked by Lee Taemin is worth a mild concussion after all.

**Author's Note:**

> idek. sorry about my english.


End file.
